Harvest Time
by fenyx
Summary: Daniel have found his passion as a winemaker, Betty wanna give him her full support.


**Well, I've to say this story came out by reading COSMO, hope you all like it and if you all wanna leave me a review I will be very grateful. :)**

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The vibration of the clock, that Betty had secretly placed under his pillow the night before, started to wake her up. It was 6 am and within a few more minutes Daniel will start to wake up and get ready to work.

For Betty, this was part of the routine that she and Daniel have fallen in from the day that he had finally found his working passion in a vineyard as a winemaker.

From the first day and with the whole support of Betty, Daniel focused on studying the processes of the production and conservation of the wine ... the types of strains, the stages of conservation, the barrels production based on enriching mineral wood and everything else that could make him one of the best winemakers in the country.

Betty has never been so blissful to see Daniel so happy with his work, the mere sight of him been really interested in learning more made her feel proud to be part of his personal growth ... that's why she ignored those early times when he started to coming home late from work, or when she began to wake up in an empty bed without the characteristic body heat of her lover behind her... she even made her look away when he started to receive calls from his female co-workers later at night, mainly because Daniel was happy.

But the day came when Betty could no longer stand it. Saturday had ceased to exist for them as a couple time, since a month and a half that he had no time or energy to do things together.

She has to say that the harvest season would begin soon, where wine production would be at his best, with smooth grapes to be harvested and wood barrels ready for fermentation… and, acording to Daniel, everything should be ready and prepared for the grand opening of the so called "Harvest Festival. "

Betty confronted him many times about her concern over the excess work which he was being exposed. Many times she asked him to reduce is rhythm on work, reminding him about his heart problem… she also specified him that they were dating and that despite everything that was going on she would always support him.

And when Betty arrived full of concern and jealousy eating everyone of her nerves, asking him if he had met someone else, the fight began.  
Whenever this happened Daniel promised her to slowing down, swearing to her that there was nobody else but her, and ending the two in a heated love session. Until a few days later, when everything would begin again.

Betty was tired, and not taking it anymore she decided to ask advice from her sister Hilda.

Betty sweety, I think that Daniel has found something with which he can prove that he is worthy of you. I have no doubt that Daniel is faithful to you ... in fact mamita, I think that what you have to do is show him that grapes to harvest are everywhere ... if you know what I mean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As she well knew, his clock would start to ring in about 20 minutes, which gave her the perfect time to shower, get dressed and start putting everything in place.

Lazily she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and without waiting for an answer but hearing a whimper of complaint from him - Where you going? Come Back, here is more warm - she was ready to get in the bathroom.

After a quick shower, perfumed with cream all over her body, and dressing only with an apron to collect grapes of the vineyard where Daniel worked, Betty was ready to continue with his plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Daniel came out of the shower this morning he couldn't avoid a look of disgust on his face at see that Betty had left early without telling him where she went.  
Lately they weren't talking, he knew that she was angry about the lack of time he was dedicating to her, but the reality was that although he loved his job and that he was spending all his time trying to learn more about the wine ... he wanted nothing more to stay with her in bed.

Being able to hug her and make love to her all day long… or just stay home and enjoy a movie with her.

The problem here was that since the day Daniel came to England and began a relationship with her best friend, he had spent every day finding himself not worthy of her.

She, editor in chief of a new magazine and he an unemployed rich boy with nothing to do with his life. It was in time like this, when Daniel asked the point of having money when that didn't allow you to be somebody.

So when Daniel found his place in the vineyard "El Cuadro" as an investor and an avid student of the wine production, he also found his chance to show Betty that he could be truly worthy of his love.

And yes, ironically, he knew that he was neglecting their relationship precisely because of his work, but soon this total stress period would end, the harvest would start soon and she will see the result of months of hard work and, most important, she will see that he was no longer the useless heir of a magazine empire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ignoring when Daniel left the room, Betty continued on pasting small post-it on each one of the furniture in the living room.  
And ignoring the surprise gasp from Daniel, Betty went to the dining table, moved the main chair tended to be used by Daniel and placed another piece of paper on it.

- Hmm.. Betty?  
- Yes? - She turned to see him standing with big white eyes, looking at her half-naked body.  
- What's happening? - She could clearly see is effort to not jump over her, literally, as he focused his attention on the room's décor.

While the entire department had not been changed, now was completely papered with yellow post-it notes with messages written inside. The couch, coffee table, dining room, entrance, the carpet in front of the Tv, the terrace and every one of the outdoor furniture... even from where Daniel was standing he could see clearly that the kitchen too had a small amount of post-it.

And suddenly he felt frozen, frightened, and his brain working at full speed.

Betty ... are you leaving me? - Her face was pale, his eyes flooded with fear and his hands curled into his coat in search of strength. – Are you leave me and selling our furnitures? ... Betty, I swear you! I haven't cheated on you, honey please! I...

Betty, seeing the desperation take over Daniel and feeling compassion and why deny it? a small but sweet feeling of power, seductively approached to him and began to clear the misunderstanding.

Taking his hand she told him – Daniel love, I'm not leaving you, I'm just working .- And after a kiss that would leave more than one with weak knees, Betty continued her work, leaving him standing in the middle of the living room while she went to the bedroom to continue delivering papers.

I don't understand, then why all these pieces of paper, and why are you only dressed in my apron? - He looked at her fiercely. - But I must say that you look incredibly beautiful and totally sexy in it.

Oww, thank you, I hope you don't mind I take it - now her fully attention was focused on him as she stood comfortably above the bed only with his apron and a final yellow paper in his hand. - You see, I've realized that lately I haven't been very much understanding with you and just wanted you to know that I fully support your work…

Ok, - Now Daniel was lost. What did all this had to do with the small post-it, and her dressing like this?

And the truth is that I sk my self - Betty continued - What better way to show you my unconditional support for your studies .. if not by teaching you new strains to be harvest ... and ... in particular, new methods for harvesting? - Betty stepped out of bed, walking slowly and seductively toward him. - You see Daniel, each one of these pieces of paper that you see, contain questions about the grape harvesting and wine production ... and every place that you see marked with post-it... - She unbuttoned the apron showing herself fully naked in front of him. - Are all the places where I want to have sex ... this weekend

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So, waht did you think? good, bad? **


End file.
